


Moth kiss

by Mossbride (Morbidfeatures)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidfeatures/pseuds/Mossbride
Summary: Alien ambassador of your race you come before the Irkens in an effort to appease
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Reader, Almighty Tallest Red/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Moth kiss

She is a diplomat and irkens don't have much care for that. They would have just enslaved them had it not been for their quick thinking and intellect on which they pride themselves so much on.

When receiving her assignment shed nearly purred her head off! 

She strode in proud and tall at her newly earned position. Ready to show them the dignity and grace her race is inherently capable of. The Tallest sat languidly on their dias eying her for weakness. A crack in the armour she spent months practicing.

She would give them nothing. The floof of her chest and antennas puffed up to make her seem tall and formidable. She presented herself and her crew to the almighty tallest. The speech she worked on was next.

A long slurp on a straw.

The red one, Red, spoke first."So this is a Gallon." He reached a long arm down and poked her back. Pinching her delicate wing bridge.

"Stop that!" she snapped up at him. Slapping his hand away. Not that that stopped them from invading her space, taking liberties with their grubby clawed fingers.

"Tell me are all of you quite so small." He said smugly. While purple pulled one of her antenna nearly lifting her off the ground. Her crew became restless watching.

"I wouldn't know my tallest." She'd practice and learned as much as she could about the Irkens in preparation for this visit. Their terms feel odd exiting her tongue but she shows proper respect to their leaders. "I have not interviewed all of my kind to check."

"Well I'm certain we'll have so much fun together, right Red?" Purple puts her back on her feet and steps away, looking to his friend in agreement.

He nods sagely and sits back down. "Fortunate, you came as soon as you did."

"Sir?" She responded, confused at the direction of the conversation.

"We were just getting bored." The floor suddenly opened and out came a giant pink tentacle, sweeping off most of her crew, the rest that were left scrambled away.

"Allow us to introduce you to miften." Red called out grandly. The walls peeled away and millions of irkens cheered from the crowd. An arena.

Purple threw a mop at you. You caught and looked at it with panic.

Around you your crew was being slaughtered by the creature a single tentacle threw twenty off the ledge and into a pit of bubbling lava.

"Battle to the death. Entertain us you little stain!"

And thus began hell.

She became their pseudo whipping boy. A favorite called to entertain the irken rulers at a moment's notice.

Telling her she should be grateful they left her with the wings on her back or if not for the fact she isn't dead like her crew.

They ordered her around. Clean the refresher and wipe the deck, fold my clothes, fetch me more soda. They bossed her and whined insistently, craving attention when she became fully committed to completing her tasks. Then barking at her when she hasn't finished a spot.

Good Florp above they'd die without attention.

Every solar hour is a new rendition of 'Did you see what I did?'

'Did you see me? I was-' she rolled her eyes and continued mopping the floors while Red congratulated himself then shoved her head into the soapy bucket water when he walked away.

Flarps. Everyone of them.

The other smaller irkens didn't bother her much except for an occasional scornful glance. It made her tasks incredibly lonely, and unbearable, her kind is used to give mind syncing, everyone knows that, she suspects Red ordered the underlings not to speak more than a few sentences to her.

Today she's assigned on dias cleaning duty. A nightmare of cheesy nacho and grease stains. The foccilized junk food gives no sign of budging as shescrapes away with a knife, She growls when Purple intentionally drops a whole bag of crumbs on the ground. Yelling "oops!"

They laugh, patting the top of her head. That was another thing. They treated her like a doll or more accurately like a sack of vegetables 

Tossing her. Lifting her. Touching her this way and that with no gentleness. Her wings and fluffy entennas bared the brunt of unwanted strokes.

Yes it means she's terribly alone, no she isn't going to stoop low as to beg Purple and red for more attention, her pride or what little remains of it is tarnished enough.

Things change though.

They've been keeping her here for months that when she feels the familiar telltale signs of the Heat she is frozen in shock. Hands hovering above a key board.

The Warmth that permeates her thighs insists that this is real and not a twisted nightmare from the deepest bolts of hell. The Need has come and she has no pill to stop it. Her last dose a foggy memory. Solar cycles ago.

She picks up her bag and dashes out the door

  
  


She tears off her thin shift and armour plates. Hands gently touching the glistening sheen on her inner thigh, she gives a soft sob, yes this is real and she's about to go through a painful form of torment and debasement

The banging at the door shocks her into action. Piling her meager sheets into a nest. Yes. Nest. Not big enough. Not soft enough. Not enough. She screams as another wave hits her. "What's happening?" Purple demands through the door.

"Please leave me alone." She whines over a mouthful of pillow. Shoving one between her hips to ease the ache, her brain is throne into confusion.

The two tallest don't smell like the breeders of her kind. Her body vibrates pheromones that would normally be responded and soothed by a potential mate.

But irkens don't function that way. The scent of her own need chokes her.

"Stain? What's going on?" It's Red pounding on the door this time.

She could say nothing more as a wave of pain crashed over her. Her fur parted and the scaled sheath opened. Ready to be peirced by the flesh of an opposite.

They burst through the door as she cupped herself and rolled her hips into her palm crying out.

Red's eyes widened at the sight of her and audubly choked.

She can't look at them. "I need the pill please ask them for the heat pill." The words are hard to spit out. At this point she wants nothing more than to beg for relief. Her thighs are sticky with her readyness.

They speak to each other in fast paced screeches, behind them two irkens janitors poke their head in.

Wet, want, needing only to consume and be consumed in the fires of heat. He vision blurs.

"Mate." She moans out to Red and reaches a trembling clawed hand.

Her gargled word is met with stunned silence until Purple finally comprehends and rears back in disgust and Red gags

The reaction would scald her if she was in her right mind. Rejection. Rejection. No! Not now, she needs them. Why would they find her unsuitable? She must have done something wrong.

She assumed mating position to further entice them, knees sliding down the sheets and raising her rear up. Face smudged down her fogged mind struggled to make her remember her hatred for the cruel rulers, their ridicule of her race. But as the seconds ticked by and the moisture pouring out of her mound gathered such things were erased.

"please mate." She begs after two more agonizing minutes of silence, her entrance opening and closing ever so slightly.

"She seems to be in a lot of pain." Purple says

Red snorts, watching the bizarre display the small moth put into its mating ritual. She wanted to mate him. Them. It's confounding despite himself. The sound smell and sight of her….mating parts open and willing for them brings a sick lick of want different from common hunger for food.

"It hurts." She moans plunging three fingers into herself and humps frantically. The two observe for a while, antenna swishing back and forth as she pleaded in abject misery. 

Then Red broke the silence. "Haven't you ever wondered...?"

Yes, Purple had been wondering. Their useless anatomy had been a mystery as it was for all irkens, no one reproduces manually. The very thought in participating and exploring those hidden depths inside them is barbaric and backwards, un-irken.

This might be their only chance to try.

Both agree on the next plan of action at the same time. Purple gives orders that none are allowed in this wing for the duration of the solar cycle and bolts the door. 

Red cracks his spindly fingers and plucks her leg, moving up, she fell flat and is turned ilon her back again. "Alright, let's see what we have here." She gives a cry when he also takes her hand away for a better view of the wet pocket. She's immediately clenching for anything to fill the empty space. Her puffy walls throbbed.

He takes a long whiff of her slick covered fingers. 'Smells...sweet."

"Let me see." Purple shoved him aside. Taking the moths hand, nearly lifting her off the bed. He can't decide wether he liked the smell or not 

Their own sheaths, useless from millennia of clone births, opened for a peek at the world, Red's came out faster than Purple's and was a pulsating candy apple color. 

He felt gross yet intrigued looking at it."I suppose it goes in there." 

Purple likes his own better than red. It was much more smooth looking. He doesn't know the standards for these things but his must be high on the scale.

They were not made to fit inside her breeding chamber. Her cervix thrombs with his pulses if it were not for the floor of relief to finally having a cock to milk she'd be in another different sort of pain.

"It feels good." Trying his best to sound disdainful. It feels good for something he thought useless. Unspeakably good, his stomach, abdomen are clenched in ways he hadn't thought possible. A primal part of his mind guides him

Thrust. It tells him, and after slowly pulling out of the hungry second mouth of hers he does so, reveling in the tingles of pleasure her tight ring brings out in him.

"Good." He grits to his friend as the small moths begging becomes feverish.

"Let me." Purple struggles to get a better view of where Red and the girl are joined.

"Wait your turn." He snaps himself in, harsh and fast, spearing into the poor girls slamm form. Her screams became sobbing screeches of 'pleas' 'thank you' and 'more'

From Purple's perspective both appear to be in a world of pain. Reds face is flushed and tears stream from the wide eyed moth under him. His cock is visible in her stomach. A bulge that moves in sync with Red.

"You want us to mate you." Red sneers down at her. Groaning with each ruthless pistoning of his hips. His reaching some unknown ceiling, a promise of heaven if only he keeps doing exactly what he's doing now except faster, harder, with enough force to break her.

She frantically nods. Blood gushes out where she digs her teeth into plush bottom lip. There's no way that the guards stationed outside haven't heard her begging to be filled.

"You want a brood?" He pressed in. Faster harder than before. Stretching her to the very limit.

"Our brood." She babbles back, drooling at the thought. Two of them. Two nests. Two mates. Variety. Healthy offspring. Her greedy heat controlled mind wants to take both as hers.

What Red says next drives her to near extacy. "You can have as many as you want." He coos. Bending down so his sharp teeth dig into the thin membrane of her antenna. Tugging with a gentleness she never knew him capable of.

It's her undoing. Having him so close, encircling her so he is all she registers the hot pants of his breath the surprised expression on his face when she squeezes his member tight.

It drags a voiceless yell out of him. 

"What's happening?" Purple asks concerned.

"Stain." He rasped, "Do that again."

"What did she do!?"

He pulls back and thrusts in hard and eager, "Again, Stain!"

And she accepts him with open legs, all he has to give.


End file.
